1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sodium channel blockers. The present invention also includes a variety of methods of treatment using these inventive sodium channel blockers.
2. Description of the Background
The mucosal surfaces at the interface between the environment and the body have evolved a number of “innate defense”, i.e., protective mechanisms. A principal form of such innate defense is to cleanse these surfaces with liquid. Typically, the quantity of the liquid layer on a mucosal surface reflects the balance between epithelial liquid secretion, often reflecting anion (Cl− and/or HCO3−) secretion coupled with water (and a cation counter-ion), and epithelial liquid absorption, often reflecting Na+ absorption, coupled with water and counter anion (Cl− and/or HCO3−). Many diseases of mucosal surfaces are caused by too little protective liquid on those mucosal surfaces created by an imbalance between secretion (too little) and absorption (relatively too much). The defective salt transport processes that characterize these mucosal dysfunctions reside in the epithelial layer of the mucosal surface.
One approach to replenish the protective liquid layer on mucosal surfaces is to “re-balance” the system by blocking Na+ channel and liquid absorption. The epithelial protein that mediates the rate-limiting step of Na+ and liquid absorption is the epithelial Na+ channel (ENaC). ENaC is positioned on the apical surface of the epithelium, i.e. the mucosal surface-environmental interface. Therefore, to inhibit ENaC mediated Na+ and liquid absorption, an ENaC blocker of the amiloride class (which blocks from the extracellular domain of ENaC) must be delivered to the mucosal surface and, importantly, be maintained at this site, to achieve therapeutic utility. The present invention describes diseases characterized by too little liquid on mucosal surfaces and “topical” sodium channel blockers designed to exhibit the increased potency, reduced mucosal abosrption, and slow dissociation (“unbinding” or detachment) from ENaC required for therapy of these diseases.
Chronic bronchitis (CB), including the most common lethal genetic form of chronic bronchitis, cystic fibrosis (CF), are diseases that reflect the body's failure to clear mucus normally from the lungs, which ultimately produces chronic airways infection. In the normal lung, the primary defense against chronic intrapulmonary airways infection (chronic bronchitis) is mediated by the continuous clearance of mucus from bronchial airway surfaces. This function in health effectively removes from the lung potentially noxious toxins and pathogens. Recent data indicate that the initiating problem, i.e., the “basic defect,” in both CB and CF is the failure to clear mucus from airway surfaces. The failure to clear mucus reflects an imbalance between the amount of liquid and mucin on airway surfaces. This “airway surface liquid” (ASL) is primarily composed of salt and water in proportions similar to plasma (i.e., isotonic). Mucin macromolecules organize into a well defined “mucus layer” which normally traps inhaled bacteria and is transported out of the lung via the actions of cilia which beat in a watery, low viscosity solution termed the “periciliary liquid” (PCL). In the disease state, there is an imbalance in the quantities of mucus as ASL on airway surfaces. This results in a relative reduction in ASL which leads to mucus concentration, reduction in the lubricant activity of the PCL, and a failure to clear mucus via ciliary activity to the mouth. The reduction in mechanical clearance of mucus from the lung leads to chronic bacterial colonization of mucus adherent to airway surfaces. It is the chronic retention of bacteria, the failure of local antimicrobial substances to kill mucus-entrapped bacteria on a chronic basis, and the consequent chronic inflammatory responses of the body to this type of surface infection, that lead to the syndromes of CB and CF.
The current afflicted population in the U.S. is 12,000,000 patients with the acquired (primarily from cigarette smoke exposure) form of chronic bronchitis and approximately 30,000 patients with the genetic form, cystic fibrosis. Approximately equal numbers of both populations are present in Europe. In Asia, there is little CF but the incidence of CB is high and, like the rest of the world, is increasing.
There is currently a large, unmet medical need for products that specifically treat CB and CF at the level of the basic defect that cause these diseases. The current therapies for chronic bronchitis and cystic fibrosis focus on treating the symptoms and/or the late effects of these diseases. Thus, for chronic bronchitis, β-agonists, inhaled steroids, anti-cholinergic agents, and oral theophyllines and phosphodiesterase inhibitors are all in development. However, none of these drugs treat effectively the fundamental problem of the failure to clear mucus from the lung. Similarly, in cystic fibrosis, the same spectrum of pharmacologic agents is used. These strategies have been complemented by more recent strategies designed to clear the CF lung of the DNA (“Pulmozyme”; Genentech) that has been deposited in the lung by neutrophils that have futilely attempted to kill the bacteria that grow in adherent mucus masses and through the use of inhaled antibiotics (“TOBI”) designed to augment the lungs' own killing mechanisms to rid the adherent mucus plaques of bacteria. A general principle of the body is that if the initiating lesion is not treated, in this case mucus retention/obstruction, bacterial infections became chronic and increasingly refractory to antimicrobial therapy. Thus, a major unmet therapeutic need for both CB and CF lung diseases is an effective means of re-hydrating airway mucus (i.e., restoring/expanding the volume of the ASL) and promoting its clearance, with bacteria, from the lung.
R. C. Boucher, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,975, describes the use of pyrazinoylguanidine sodium channel blockers for hydrating mucosal surfaces. These compounds, typified by the well-known diuretics amiloride, benzamil, and phenamil, are effective. However, these compounds suffer from the significant disadvantage that they are (1) relatively impotent, which is important because the mass of drug that can be inhaled by the lung is limited; (2) rapidly absorbed, which limits the half-life of the drug on the mucosal surface; and (3) are freely dissociable from ENaC. The sum of these disadvantages embodied in these well known diurectics produces compounds with insufficient potency and/or effective half-life on mucosal surfaces to have therapeutic benefit for hydrating mucosal surfaces.
Clearly, what is needed are drugs that are more effective at restoring the clearance of mucus from the lungs of patients with CB/CF. The value of these new therapies will be reflected in improvements in the quality and duration of life for both the CF and the CB populations.
Other mucosal surfaces in and on the body exhibit subtle differences in the normal physiology of the protective surface liquids on their surfaces but the pathophysiology of disease reflects a common theme, i.e., too little protective surface liquid. For example, in xerostomia (dry mouth) the oral cavity is depleted of liquid due to a failure of the parotid sublingual and submandibular glands to secrete liquid despite continued Na+ (ENaC) transport mediated liquid absorption from the oral cavity. Similarly, keratoconjunctivitis sira (dry eye) is caused by failure of lacrimal glands to secrete liquid in the face of continued Na+ dependent liquid absorption on conjunctional surfaces. In rhinosinusitis, there is an imbalance, as in CB, between mucin secretion and relative ASL depletion. Finally, in the gastrointestinal tract, failure to secrete Cl− (and liquid) in the proximal small intestine, combined with increased Na+ (and liquid) absorption in the terminal ileum leads to the distal intestinal obstruction syndrome (DIOS). In older patients excessive Na+ (and volume) absorption in the descending colon produces constipation and diverticulitis.
Fifty million Americans and hundreds of millions of others around the world suffer from high blood pressure and the subsequent sequale leading to congestive heart failure and increasing mortality. It is the Western World's leading killer and there is a need there for new medicines to treat these diseases. Thus, in addition, some of the novel sodium channel blockers of this invention can be designed to target the kidney and as such they may be used as diuretics for the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure (CHF) and other cardiovascular diseases. These new agents may be used alone or in combination with beta-blockers, ACE inhibitors, HMGCoA reductase inhibitors, calcium channel blockers and other cardiovascular agents.